


【带卡车】Lock you up.

by Obikaka11681



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ObiKaka
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obikaka11681/pseuds/Obikaka11681
Summary: ★高亮，是非常dirty的设定。三十岁跟踪狂痴汉土×二十一岁男团偶像卡。这个设定很大可能会有续集。仍旧cunt boy卡。（因为写着爽★只为了开车，Dirty Talk/侮辱性语言/高潮忍耐/积极浪荡卡都有，总之，AV情节，非常脏，要多脏有多脏，我是变态（……★现实不可模仿，抵制私生行为，嗯嗯！★要多OOC有多OOC，所以OOC永远是我的。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 75





	【带卡车】Lock you up.

**Author's Note:**

> ★高亮，是非常dirty的设定。  
> 三十岁跟踪狂痴汉土×二十一岁男团偶像卡。这个设定很大可能会有续集。  
> 仍旧cunt boy卡。（因为写着爽  
> ★只为了开车，Dirty Talk/侮辱性语言/高潮忍耐/积极浪荡卡都有，总之，AV情节，非常脏，要多脏有多脏，我是变态（……  
> ★现实不可模仿，抵制私生行为，嗯嗯！  
> ★要多OOC有多OOC，所以OOC永远是我的。

是好似炙烤的热度。

旗木卡卡西被束缚在一片黑暗里，被项圈以正好的松紧程度箍住线条姣好的脖颈，双膝亲吻着豪华酒店房间中昂贵的地毯，手脚并用地往前缓慢爬行——并非他不想停下，只是乳尖和阴蒂都被贴着跳蛋，按摩棒挤在穴中一刻不停地嗡嗡作响。快感令他两股发软，而侧臀上火辣与麻痒交织的微痛感都撩动着已经敏感到顶点的感官。  
引导现状的罪魁祸首正在他身后，手持调情用的短鞭，时刻准备在他腰身伏地无法向前时抽上一下。在路径改变时，卡卡西总会睨到那张像是黏连在男人脸上、即使真到了床上也不曾被脱下的橙色漩涡面具。只在亲吻时，男人会将面具下侧微微撇向一边，露出聊胜于无的小半张脸。这事实令卡卡西愤懑不平。

卑鄙无耻的小人，连真面目示人都不敢。

许是察觉到卡卡西氤氲雾气的眼中掩盖不住的不屑，男人再一次挥动手臂，将不留情面的一鞭送予那已经添上多道红痕的臀部，又对呜咽着收拢膝盖隐约发颤的银发者无动于衷。在鞭子与肉体相撞的瞬间，他看见卡卡西用纤细的手指紧攥住地毯表面昂贵的动物毛，有一小股水飞溅到被按摩棒撑着的内裤上，又顺着腿根往下流。

“你又去了。”宇智波带土故作询问的嗓音低沉又无情。“是已经习惯被我这样对待了吗，卡卡西？”

眼前湿润朦胧，旗木卡卡西已数不清这是第几次。

作为出道刚半年便已登顶的偶像top团队长，他的人生本该就此一帆风顺。直到有一次因为演唱会SOLO练习而晚归，卡卡西在独自返回寝室的路上被来自身后的巨大力量强拽着踉跄，还未反应过来便被一块吸收了迷药药水的手帕捂住了口鼻。在失去意识前他只意识到也许小说中千篇一律的绑架勒索刚巧撞到了自己身上，直到在规律的顶弄中缓缓苏醒。  
连手心都汗津津的，意识沉没在迷药的后劲中缓慢恢复，唯有腿间湿润，痛与舒服一起要身体显露最真诚的反应。多么不适，又多么难耐，他不禁挥手想要赶去这极度分裂的感受，手背却略略撞过了什么柔软物。在看见不远处被固定于三脚架上忠诚录像的摄影机时，卡卡西心下一凛猛然清醒，终于看清一具拥有姣好身材的躯体正与自己紧密相贴。  
男性动情时的象征正在腿间进出，卡卡西本想抬腿给那人狠狠来上一脚，但四肢仍然绵软无力，只能尽可能的挣扎又被男人一手制住。他用了一会时间消化这十足惊愕的事实，却挡不住似日出涨潮的反胃感，生平第一次破口大骂。

“给我滚……滚开！变态！”

黑发男人已意识到受害者神智的回归，在面具下方缓缓抬眼。透过面具上唯一能与外界产生关联的空洞，那只眼睛拥有的瞳孔漆黑又炽热，卡卡西几乎以为它会自我焚毁，而现实却是，火花源源不断地蔓延，并只灼伤了自己。

卡卡西扬言事后会报警，可男人只偏了偏头暗示着那台录像机，并将嘴唇贴到耳边，告诉他尽管去，只要不怕被强奸的影像与他拥有女人性器官的身体秘密全被流露到网上。  
一场蓄谋已久。吃了下马威的银发偶像愤恨到咬破了下唇，锈腥味自舌尖慢慢弥散。他在思虑中忧心忡忡——并非担心自身前途，就算身体异于常人构造的事实会让自己沦为笑柄，而他大不了就此隐退。可偶像团队长出现此等丑闻势必影响团体发展，他们无一不是苦熬过多年的练习生生涯，才化身为生生不息的余焰，如今却有可能被他亲手浇灭。

“你究竟想要什么。”挣扎的力气逐渐流失，卡卡西苦涩地开口。

“做我的床伴。我会让你舒服的，旗木卡卡西。”男人的要求不容置喙。“作为交换，我会死守秘密。”

“我如何信你？……我甚至连你的名字都还不知道。”

“……鸢，我叫鸢。只要你做到，我自然会守信。”宇智波带土在濒临爆发的边界却依然冷静而思维缜密，展露出一种傲然的自信。“你现在信也好，不信也罢。主动权已不在你手上，你别无他法。”

这是个假名，卡卡西清楚地知道。可如之所言，自己别无他法。

在闭目妥协的瞬间，男人将精液全部射在了他体内，而卡卡西并没有高潮。  
这是卡卡西唯一一次没有高潮。

……

有霸道的力量捏住下颚，卡卡西吃痛皱眉，跟随着那力道听话抬头。男人似乎已玩腻了这种床笫游戏，一步步野蛮地为他解开颈圈，拆开所有跳蛋，抽出被水液染湿的按摩棒丢去一边，接着迈腿坐回了沙发上，手边是一台被放置许久还未开启的相机。  
换作以前的每一次，对方接着便会将他压在松软的被子上狠狠进入，开始新一轮的下流交媾。如今宇智波带土反剩他一人跪坐原地平稳喘息，这令旗木卡卡西谨慎地防备起来。

这压根不会是结束。

果不其然，宇智波带土轻拍了拍自己的大腿，要旗木卡卡西坐去他怀里。那模样活脱脱像无趣小说中所谓的斯文败类，卡卡西费了很大的力气收敛住翻白眼的冲动，单手撑住地面顺势就要起身。

“你做得不对。”不免摇了摇头，宇智波带土叹息着银发男人依旧坚守着那摇摇欲坠的自尊。“像刚才那样爬过来，再坐到我腿上，卡卡西。”

在并非完全强制的情况下，旗木卡卡西总是端着那些聊胜于无的架子，又碍于千篇一律的威胁不得不迟缓又不情愿的行动起来。宇智波带土着实享受左右两难的卡卡西最后违背心意贴近的过程，他本愿意永远如此，但野心勃勃的占有欲又叫嚣着要让卡卡西心甘情愿地变成自己的所有物。

今日他便为此而来。

“卡卡西，我们来玩点新的。”

在卡卡西坐上大腿的瞬间，带土小臂施力强行让那具身躯转身，掰开大腿搁于自己的双膝之上，让倾倒的上身埋入怀中。这似为孩童哺尿的姿势让卡卡西不由地羞愤闭眼，对方却不以为意，将一个跳蛋开启至强烈震动。

“不可以高潮哦，卡卡西。”

跳蛋被放在阴道口顶端尚未消肿的阴蒂上，卡卡西的表情一瞬显露痴态，他用力后仰着脖颈又放松，独自夹紧的臀肉与兀自紧绷的后腰都出卖了主人的状态。那双总像懒散放空的眼睛被迫睁开，否则卡卡西会清晰地感受到跳蛋围绕着阴蒂边震动边磨蹭的轨迹。  
穴口处频繁又失控地张开收拢，似是正在呼吸。这太刺激了。在一刻不停的快感下他止不住偶尔狂乱地摇头否决男人的命令，但情况已脱离掌控许久了。尚未过去几分钟，卡卡西已咬着牙要登上阴蒂高潮，抖着臀肉想合拢双腿。

皆是妄图，宇智波带土就在这攀附极乐的当口收手了。本已挺成直线的腰身就此落回男人怀中，卡卡西的后脑在肩上磨蹭几下又没了动作，凸出的肩胛骨抵在他胸膛汗水相融。

“不可以高潮，卡卡西，再试一次。”

男人虚伪地好言相劝，跳蛋又一次贴上阴蒂，旗木卡卡西被激得双膝狂抖。他只觉得自己要被这极度下流的手段摧垮了，无人爱抚的乳尖硬挺挺地立着，蠕动的穴肉背叛主人的意志只想舔吮那根热而坚硬的肉棒。深处堆积着熟悉的酸意，卡卡西又不自知地仰头，发出高潮前的信号。

“要到了吗？”宇智波带土轻声问他，可银发偶像已无法好好回答他，只是急促地叫。

“到了，要到了，到——嗯……！”

跳蛋又一次被拿走了，卡卡西徘徊在高潮前的死线附近被空虚感一把扯回，这连续的折磨下，他几乎就要认输。

“让我…让我去……”

“这样真的好吗？”带土将心中恶魔的低语一字不落地送入卡卡西耳中，又将跳蛋放了回来。“你已经放弃了你的组合了吗？”

男人对这行为着实乐此不疲，就像顶在卡卡西尾椎上的硬热物并非属于他本人。在得以喘息的时间里，卡卡西总是被这样一语点醒，可刺激着敏感点的跳蛋一刻不停地工作着，无论怎样扭动着腰，前挺或是后缩，宇智波带土总能及时掌控躲避的方向，并将跳蛋再一次发狠般按上去。  
只是一小会，卡卡西又沉沦其中难以抽身，满胸膛全是顺势下落的口水，浑身抽搐地紧抓住带土的手臂，已顾不得再多。

“我没有…啊……真的不行了…我去了…去了……！”

冷落许久的相机终于派上用场。宇智波带土咬着银发男人的耳垂，执起伸长的自拍杆，将镜头对准了那春光乍泄的腿间，把淫水喷涌而出好似成人排泄尿意的画面录了下来。  
旗木卡卡西耻得眼角通红，胡乱地伸手去挡，部分水流穿过指缝，让画面变得越发欲盖弥彰。

“你到了。”宇智波带土无比承认自己没有出息的呼吸困难，极度期待进入那极为紧致的小穴。只要一步，只差一步，他要卡卡西主动张开腿，于是戏谑又危险地警告着。  
“卡卡西，你知道后果。”

“不、不行……！”惊恐与慌乱从瘫软的男人眼中满溢而出，胡乱摆动着双臂想要找到帮助起身的支撑点又屡屡失败，这让卡卡西显得无比脆弱。意识到最为畏惧的事情即将降临，他被恐慌占据了全部，说出的话都未经多么细致的思考便试探地开口。

“请给我挽回的机会……你进来……我、我不会再去了。”

等到了心心念念的邀请，宇智波带土暗地里满意极了，一把将卡卡西丢去床上并欺身前压，已将炙热的硬物顶在穴口。  
他不禁咒骂这见鬼的自制力。

“是真的吗？如果是，我可以再给你一次机会。”

就像得到得之不易的重生，银发男人既惶恐又惊喜地点头，第一次毫无挣扎地平躺于床单上，全身心都包容了男人的进入。

一声甘之如饴的闷哼。

发觉时已经太迟，从不知被掷于何时的微妙时刻起，一切似乎都变质了。什么形象，什么未来，这所有的一切都意义含糊，甚至全被抛诸脑后。从强迫到甘愿，从被动承受到主动迎接，面对这定期的并非出于本意的性爱，原本的卡卡西只会脊背僵硬着忍耐铺天盖地的反胃与自我唾弃，到现在却连目光都情不自禁地想要透过对方覆在脸上的面具，冲破这未知的朦胧，将眼底暴露无遗的热切与渴望展示给对方看。  
收拢的两腿间是随时抽搐着准备高潮又被强行压抑的器官，一切逆来顺受都变成理所当然的事实令他疑虑而惊恐——亦或者说，隐约期待。身为顶尖男团偶像身份的卡卡西，大部分时间都在舞台上伴随着狂热尖叫阖目，鲜少仰起头露出甘愿臣服的难堪姿态。

而宇智波带土从来都对引出卡卡西的淫态耐心十足。

“卡卡西。”那人用与温柔别无二致的声线诱劝着。“卡卡西，叫出来，说些好听的，我就让你到。”

“不…嗯……！”攻城略地的男人一旦感受到丝毫拒绝便撞得更狠，卡卡西为这强烈袭来的快感缩成一团并迟迟垂泪。这撞击快将他仅剩无多的自尊心都撞碎了，持续地在是否开口的边缘两难。而拖得越久，男人的速度与力度便变得越发蛮横，带领着卡卡西去寻找到达顶点的极乐，却又在穴肉抽搐的时候抽离。

“说吧，卡卡西。”男人的声音却越发柔软，与下身霸道的连续动作毫不相符。“说说看。”

下腹汇聚的酸意越来越满，穴口因肉棒撤离而带出的水比眼中落下的泪还要多。几乎为超过承受边界的快意而癫狂，男人又总在快到顶点前抽出，隔了一小会再次顶回来。这场高潮游戏还在持续，只是几个回合，卡卡西便在走投无路下气息不稳地呜咽开口，语气里尽是无法抉择的崩溃，与似要向神灵请求宽恕的讨饶。  
“我不能说…我不能说……会被听到…”有眼泪簌簌地落到嘴角，下一秒便被温凉的唇舌抿去。像是得到了安抚一般，卡卡西边被顶得发颤边啜泣着倾诉。  
“会被认出来…啊……会影响到团体…我不要说……”

“不会的，这里隔音效果很好。”带土将舌尖的唾液与卡卡西唇边胡乱的洇湿混在了一起。意识到这位银发偶像的情绪已处在完全方便掌握的状态，宇智波带土将声音放得尽可能轻柔。  
“你看，如果你不说的话，我会感到不适，今晚你不仅没法高潮，与我做爱的照片和影像都会被我公开。”  
听上去十足像是亲密情人间调情的低语，却是对卡卡西最致命的威胁。宇智波带土又一次停下，捏着身下人腰上的软肉，觉得自己坏透了。  
“但如果你说了，不一定会有人听到，我还会让你去。”

那双懒散眼眸中藏着的流光被混沌的海水冲散了，带土看着卡卡西随着话语的进行而慢慢停止落泪。那融于神情中全副武装的戒备被渐渐丢弃，到最后只是抽噎着小心翼翼地开口，配合着全身都泛起的潮红，显出一种令人爱怜的柔软来。

“假如、只是假如被听到……”

“那也没关系。”宇智波带土再一次缓慢地动起来。肉棒在水穴中硬得发痛，他几乎要为接下来没有抽插几下便又要离开的现实扼腕叹息。卡卡西的肉穴被操得太过敏感，总是很快就抽搐着包裹住他，带土调用了极大的毅力才每每防止被吸射。  
“就算被听到了、被认出来了，你还可以来找我。”一语道破对方心中最为担忧的事，却也在不经意间暴露了本来目的。  
“我会要你的，只有我会要你，卡卡西。我会为你解决一切。”

带土凑去耳边，舔咬着那被热度熏红的耳垂。  
“说吧，卡卡西。说说你的感受。”

“真的、真的可以……我真的——”  
完全被这彰显强烈占有欲的表白所蛊惑，旗木卡卡西感到了一股扭曲的安心感，张了张嘴似是有话停在嘴边，又被耳边稀碎的痒惹起一阵颤栗。下一刻猛然有炙热的硬物又闯入了体内，引得一声高调的喟叹后，卡卡西不禁抬着音调，说出了足够淫浪的宣言。

“好舒服……我被操得好舒服……！”一时半会房间里全是他泫然欲泣的余音。“里面痒死了…啊啊……！”

“里面？里面是哪里？”带土早已点下了手机的录音键，并不依不饶地问。

“小穴里…淫穴…被插得好爽……”

一旦踏出一步，便再也无法回头。当第一句话说出口时，卡卡西总觉得心中有什么轰然倒塌。或许是坚持，又或许是傲慢与自尊，都像是风暴雨中的危楼，在摇摇欲坠后归于尘土。他的世界里只有身上这个与之交合并令自己爽到浪叫的男人，又有灼灼不息的热浪从身体四处掀出，烫得他四肢发软，最后又全都汇集到腿间。

像是失禁一般，他每隔一小会便猛然抬腰向前潮吹，喷出的水全部沾染在带土因衬衫纽扣全部解开而外敞的胸膛与小腹上。连股沟也湿滑黏腻到极点，带土需要摸索一会才能将自己吃足了淫水的那处接着放回被操到烂熟的穴肉间，再把银发男人顶得又一次泄身。

“啊啊…啊……你干死我了……”

旗木卡卡西彻底迷失了，根本控制不住已然沙哑却又过分迷人的嗓音为自己求欢。感受到热度从体内消失时的卡卡西总是急不可耐，反手紧抓着已被完全揉皱的床单，双腿大张地展示着腿间被干开的入口。

“插我…求你…干我这里…鸢！”

这是旗木卡卡西第一次喊宇智波带土的所谓真名，在边抓着他的肉棒边往扭腰吞到底的情况下。  
带土简直被这样放浪而主动的银发偶像迷得神魂颠倒，他已不需如何动作，只看着被操开的穴肉一次次将自己吃入又吐出。优秀的练舞基础让卡卡西的腰摆得猛烈又有力，肉棒被送进不输于带土用力顶入的深度。  
就像是卡卡西正在服侍自己一般。宇智波带土爽得尾骨发麻，喘出一声满足的叹息。

“看啊。”他故意说。“你自己在吞我的肉棒，导致我像个不称职的床伴。需要我为你做什么吗，卡卡西？”

“……就这么操我，别抽出去……”不同于刚才，旗木卡卡西正接连不断地去，被控制高潮的时间太久，他的心中满怀虔诚的珍惜，为这快意深陷沉迷。

“不对吧？”凭借捕捉到的嗓音，他猜到了黑发男人一定是在坏笑。可卡卡西无法追究，甚至还觉得有种该死的魅力。

“我有办法让你更爽。”

有拇指按上被冷落许久的阴蒂，卡卡西抬起的腰登时软下，终于让宇智波带土有机可乘。掰开双腿让其夹在腰间，带土的腰腹向前施力，保持着私处相接的状态，几乎将卡卡西从腰进行对折。而身体极度柔软的银发偶像也完美地消化了这一姿势，并被进入全新深度的肉棒与阴蒂上传来的激痒刺激得双目翻白。

“啊…啊…阴蒂……揉揉我…”像是被带土的动作提醒了，卡卡西边流着口水边前后摆腰，将阴蒂蹭在指尖柔软的皮肤上，爽得牙关颤抖。这是他太过敏感的弱点之一，只要被掌握，他可以因为追求此处的快感而放弃原则。这么久以来，男人早已看穿了这点，每每逼他就范而又如愿以偿。  
“我快被你弄死了……”他几乎是扯着嗓子在呻吟，双腿胡乱地挣扎，两侧乳尖像是哺乳时的女人般一直硬着。带土忍不住含舔住其中一粒，手上的功夫也未停，撩拨、打转、轻揉再重捏，卡卡西劲瘦的腰便随之起伏，似乎如此浪荡才是自身本性。

“揉我阴蒂……嗯……我又要去了……”

“尽管去吧，卡卡西。”每按一下红肿处，卡卡西便泄一次水，这让带土感到奇特又心动。这段日子他循序渐进地开发着卡卡西的身体，面对着一见钟情的偶像，带土时常陷入无与伦比又矛盾的美好幻想——想要耳鬓厮磨，又想狠狠凌虐。这位总是借着舞台睥睨万生的高高在上者，连轻触都像是冒昧的亵渎，如今被带土轻易玩弄于鼓掌，要他哭，他便哭；要他发抖，他便连腿根都战栗。

——只因为此时的宇智波带土是旗木卡卡西唯一的救赎。

前所未有的征服欲在胸腔中躁动又激荡，宇智波带土几乎被冲昏了头脑。膝下跪压着的床单早已被源源不断泄出的水洇成深色，卡卡西躺在那之上半歪着脑袋，口水直流到热得通红的耳根，用裹挟着邀请的露骨情色回望。宇智波带土瞬间控制不住呼吸，重喘一声，狠拍了下那仍旧留着鞭打痕迹的侧臀，配合着抽插的节奏，极速地磨着阴蒂，开口时全是掌控者的猖獗。

“骚货，用你的淫穴吸紧我。”带土要求着，甩了甩又一次飞溅上小臂的爱液。“要不要我射给你？”

在被以低劣的名词称呼时，卡卡西似是有些动摇，但很快便被快感胁迫，用双腿夹紧了带土的腰。他只觉得整个人都融在性爱的地狱里，分不清是非，唯独会低低地哼。透过因汗湿而贴在眉间垂落的发，卡卡西在恍惚间看到黑发男人从面具下露出的小半张脸。健康的肤色，很少勾起的唇角，冷峻的下颚线条，都昭示着男人应该拥有着一张绝对很受欢迎的脸。

他在进入的时候总是抿起嘴唇，是很舒服吗？对我做出这种事，又看尽我的丑态，真是罪无可恕的人啊……。  
卡卡西痴痴地想着。  
……可他会为我解决一切。

有汗水顺着男人的下巴滴落。卡卡西没有探寻秘密的想法，却第一次产生了索吻的念头。几乎失去所有力气的手臂已无法支撑起上身，他只好环抱着男人的肩膀用脖颈施力。也许是以为自己想揭开那层掩盖真实的面具，卡卡西感到对方的迟疑与微微瑟缩，他用手指轻轻划过男人的鬓角与唇线算作安慰，最后将一个吻像是贡品般献给那湿凉又柔软的双唇。

吻我吧，不知名的你啊。

“要…射给我吧。”有含糊不清的话从喉口嗫嚅着涌出，对方带着甜湿气味的唇舌闯进口腔中算作回礼，这一切又让卡卡西潜意识地原谅了自己恭敬的雌伏。

“射给我……想要你的精液。”

那蕴含热浪的潮水又翻覆回体内，卡卡西四肢蜷缩着紧缠住身上的人，感受不同往常的被射精体验——他又为此高潮了，有一部分精液混着淫水在带土抽离的时候溢出穴口，腿根都是一片温存的热。双眼昏沉，卡卡西已毫无精力去管再多，他将与黑发男人胸膛相贴的紧密作为最后感受，困倦地睡去了。

宇智波带土紧抱着他的一见钟情，用了许久才从射精的快意中缓神，并一手将填满汗渍的面具摘下。若是卡卡西醒着，尚且还能看见男人脸上按捺不住的欣喜若狂。他已隐忍等待太久太久，甚至仍记得第一次看到卡卡西的时候——一次演唱会的转播，银发男人半敞着因队友玩笑而被矿泉水泼湿的衬衫，独自站在舞台中央进行个人Solo。手指在弦上弹跳舞动，卡卡西的表情既自信又慵懒，仿佛自己并不是被众人观赏评论的那一个。

而是他决判世人。

定格的画面闯进宇智波带土眸中肆意翻涌，氤氲的漩涡经久不息——如此高傲的、无暇的人，如果被爱液与情色弄脏，这该让多少人为止倾倒呢。那一瞬他疯狂地想要得到这个男人，并将他藏起来变成自己的东西，所以义无反顾地冒着所有风险，制定了周密的计划，一步步用陷阱特制的囚绳套住了卡卡西，让他不得离去。  
而现在为了留住这实感，宇智波带土不禁将旗木卡卡西摁在怀中迟迟不放。

“旗木卡卡西，你逃不掉了。”

余光里有天光隐隐透进，而带土知道这仍然是夜。他眸光晦暗，伸手按下手机录音的停止键并保存了下来，嘴角满是游刃有余的恶劣。

“你是我的了。”

-Fin.-


End file.
